The Five Ways of Love
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Just a small one-shot on Sakura and Li. I used an ad from a magazine to organize the story-more inside!


**A/N**: Hey! A one-shot on…CARDCAPTORS. Whoot. You see, this is the basis of my one-shot.

I was looking through a magazine, when I saw a Chiclets Ad. (I think that's how you spell it-chiclets or something). So anyway, it was "5 Ways To Get Dumped". The five ideas started something in my head. So, instead of this being a 'dumping' thing, it's gonna be about _someone_ confessing how they feel using the 5 ways.

PS: Since I'm in North America, I call them by their American names.

**Disclaimer**: Look, I didn't even own the Chiclets Ad, okay? Do you actually think I'm creative enough to come up with a story and characters like those of Cardcaptors?

**#1: The Lie**

Li sat at his desk in the classroom, stuck in his third detention that week. He had to learn to keep his temper down, or he wouldn't get out of school in time to help Sakura with the Clow Cards.

After nearly chewing the eraser off of his pencil, Li scribbled down what he hoped was the right answer to another math question. Math. His hated subject. His hand ran through his choppy, chocolate brown hair, along with a frustrated sigh.

Someone knocked on the open classroom door. Li glanced up to see the teacher gone, and Eriol (I like it better than Eli), standing at the door with that annoying smile on his face.

"What?" Snapped Li, his eyes narrowed. That Eriol kid…he never _did_ like him. Always had on a smile. Jerk.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Hey, if you actually like detention, by all means." He bent his down back down to focus on the math problem. He heard the boy with blue hair walk slowly closer to his desk. There was silence, in which Li, using the subtle art of moving only his eyes, saw that Eriol was behind him, looking down at the piece of paper.

"The answer is 56."

Li glared up at him, when, to his surprise, (not really),Eriol was _smiling_.

"Lovely." Li growled, writing down the number. Eriol took a seat in the desk beside Li, where he sat there watching him for a bit. Li started to feel uncomfortable, so he snapped.

"_What_ do you WANT?!" He cried, throwing his pencil on the desk. "You want something, an answer, or a question, or _something_ because you're just sitting there, all nice and prim and polite—just-just WAITING for me to notice you!!" Li kicked the leg of the desk, fuming. Wow, his temper was out of hand these days.

"Well, I do have a question." He heard Eriol's voice ask-as calm and polite as ever. Like Li hadn't just blew up on him.

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for Sakura?"

Li stopped scratching the cut on his thumb. He felt a blush growing on his cheeks, and forced his eyes to look down steadily at the desk. Where on earth did _that_ question come from? Was Li so obvious that even the neighborhood _dog _would be able to tell?

"No." He answered stubbornly, feeling his stomach squelch. Great, keep lying. It sure feels _good_. His mind thought scathingly.

**#2: The Truth**

He just heard a disgruntled sort of cough escape from Eriol's throat.

"Okay then." He answered quietly. Li saw him scuff the floor with the toe of his shoe. That little brat sounded entirely unconvinced-and with good reason. Li was a terrible liar.

"Why do you care?" He asked grouchily.

Eriol replied with a shrug. "I just thought-you know-you two would make a good couple."

That blunt response caught Li entirely off guard. "Err-okay then." He answered slowly, his mind terribly confused. What was this kid playing at?

"Look Li-I can tell these type of things, okay? I know you like Sakura-and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Why, do you like her too?" Li asked, eyes suddenly flaring up with-jealousy?

Eriol just smiled at him. "Ah-jealousy."

Whoa. He could read Li's thoughts or something.

"What? Jealous?" Li scoffed. "No way, no how. Not me."

Eriol just shrugged-again. "Okay."

There was an awkward silence, in which Li let out a sigh. "Fine. I do. Are you happy now? What're you gonna do, go tell her or something?" He asked, feeling his spine shiver. He hoped not.

Eriol chuckled. "Oh no, your secrets safe with me." Li saw something glint in Eriol's eyes, but he ignored it.

**#3: The Dagger**

"But—it's better just to stay friends." Li replied shortly, feeling his stomach flop.

Augh, why did he always have to do that? He got his hopes raised, thinking maybe Sakura liked him, maybe there _was_ something…and then he always shot them down with his pessimistic side, which seemed to only believe in ripping his heart in two.

"Do you really think so?" Eriol asked softly. Li didn't even care anymore why Eriol was so interested in him and Sakura. He was now lost in these thoughts as well.

"Yes." Oops. There goes his heart again…ripping apart. He should just forget about it-but there's always that bubble of hope he tries to stop. And when he does, it pops, hurting the very bones within him. Who thought you could want to be with someone, yet not want to at the same time.

**#4: The Conundrum**

The silence in the room was deafening to Li. He could tell Eriol was thinking, and he hoped it wouldn't be something terribly confusing…something that wouldn't make him all the more mixed up about his feelings.

"Why do you hide your feelings, Li?" He heard Eriol ask softly-almost confused.

Hoo boy. Here we go.

"It's just like giving up. When you do---other things, do you give up? Or do you try until you feel like you're ready to die? You don't seem to be the type to give up, Li. I would have thought you would stay tall-stay straight. But here you are, giving up on your feelings-giving up on you and Sakura."

Another silence ensued this. Why did this kid have to sound so much like an adult?!

"Look, I don't think it's any of your business whether I quit or not."

"But it is. Can't you feel it? Feeling low, sad, alone…just like when you lose a game, or perhaps something more important? Well, you need to feel the opposite of that with love---"

"LOVE?!" Li sputtered, jumping out of his chair.

"Love?!" He repeated, only faintly this time. "Look, let alone you're too confusing for your own good, but don't say I'm in _love_! I'm NOT! It's just a stupid, pathetic, harmless crush!" He sat back down in his chair with a huff. He felt very irritated when he saw Eriol smiling again.

"Just think about it Li. Don't give up on Sakura yet-you two may still stand a chance." Eriol stood up and started walking for the door.

He turned around last minute. "Oh, and Li-pencil's are for things other than homework, you know." With a smile, Eriol was out the door.

"Huh?" He asked himself, puzzled. Man. Why was it that after everytime he talked to Eriol, he was confused? That thing he had said about him giving up…was he? Was Li, descendant of Clow Reed, giving _up_? Would he have given up on capturing cards way back when?

"No." He answered himself, twirling the pencil in his fingers.

_Admit it. You've liked her forever-maybe even…love her. Just quit sitting around-unless you do something, she'll be gone._

Li sighed, poking his finger with the tip of his pencil. What had Eriol said about pencils? For more than just homework…

And then it hit him.

**#5: The Text Message**

The next morning, Sakura woke up bright and cheery, like always. Humming a tune she hopped down the stairs, the scent of pancakes calling out her name.

"Dad?" She asked, walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Dad's gone." Came the deep voice of Tory.

"You're cooking?!" She asked, a bit taken aback.

"Yea." He rested a plate on the table. "Here you go squirt."

Sakura almost started yelling at him, but something came through the mail slot before she could retort. A letter fell flimsily to the ground.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura walked slowly over to the front door and picked up the letter. A shiver ran down her spine as she recognized the familiar writing on the front.

_To: Sakura Avalon_

"What is it?" The voice of her brother snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Err-something for me." She replied, voice strangled. "Be right back!" She called to him, as she quickly headed for the stairs, legs wobbling as she zoomed up the staircase and slamming her door shut. Kero was still asleep, and Sakura took this advantage.

Sliding to the ground she started to breathe deeply. Her hands were shaking…why? It was just a letter…from Li. That was the thing. From _Li_.

She hastily opened it. Out came a piece of crumpled paper. She unfolded it, a smile appearing on her face. Eraser marks littered the paper, and little doodles from boredom. She started to read it, heart pounding.

_To Sakura,_

_I'm not good at things like these, but I was thinking something over yesterday…and I took all evening writing this-it took me awhile, and lots of fixing up._

_Well, here goes—I had a conversation with someone yesterday that confused me about some…feelings I had. And I realized that I'd been hiding them for far too long-it was high time I told them before my heart explodes._

_Sakura—ever since I came here, ever since we started capturing Clow Cards, I felt something for you. Not anger, not hatred—but…augh, how do I put this?_

_Love._

_There. I said it. I wanted so bad not to have to feel that, because it just made me feel weird, and I probably just grossed you out and you'll never talk to me again…._

_But it's true. And I can't say anything but the truth._

_Sakura, I hope you don't hate me for spilling out my feelings-I only hope you forgive me, or hopefully feel the same._

_Nervously Yours,_

_Li._

_PS: I was never good at writing things like this. _

**A/N**: DONE. Yay. I didn't put Sakura's answer, because this more or less focused on how _LI_ feels. But, just to let you know…she likes him. –giggle-

Here's how the real "5 Ways To Get Dumped" went.

--The Lie "It's not you, it's me."

--The Truth "It's not me, it's you."

--The Dagger "Can't we just be friends?"

--The Conundrum "I love you, but I'm not IN love with you."

--The Text Message (on cell phone) "GOT NU B/F 2BAD4U L8ER"

I just took the titles and fiddled around with the ideas. I tried…R&R please!


End file.
